Parties
Every once in a while on Club Penguin there is a party. There is almost always at least one free item given out somewhere. Not all of these are parties, such as Coins for Change. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. SUPERDAISY QUITED THIS WIKI!! TEESAM AND I COULD EDIT TO 2003 HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (By 356556) '2005' * Summer Party :-Blue Lei :-Lifeguard Whistle * Beta Test Party :-Beta Hat * Halloween Party :-Ghost Sheet * Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf '2006' * Winter Luau :-Red Hawaiian Lei * St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 :-St. Patrick's Day Hat :-Clover Pin * April Fools 2006 :-Red Propeller Cap * Underground Member Party :-Miner's Helmet * Summer Party 2006 :-Yellow Inflatable Duck :-Orange Water Wings :-Life Guard Whistle :-Blue Lei * Wild West Party 06 :-Western Bandanna * Sports Party :-Blue Face Paint :-Red Face Paint :-Ice Skates * Lighthouse Grand Opening Party :-Lighthouse T-Shirt (750 coins) :-Sailor's Cap * Club Penguin's 1st Anniversary :-1st Year Anniversary Party Hat (Green Blue) * Halloween Party 2006 :-Wizard Hat * Rockhopper arrival on Club Penguin #2 :-Pirate Bandanna * Christmas Party 2006 :-Santa Beard :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Tree Pin (50 coins) 2007 * New Year Party :-No free item or pin :-Fireworks at the Mountain * Winter Fiesta :-Maracas * Festival of Snow :-Ice Crown :-Snowflake T-Shirt * St. Patrick's Day :-St. Patrick's Hat :-Pot o' Gold Pin * April Fool's Day Party :-Novelty Glasses :-Blue Propeller Cap * Pirate Party :-Sailor Hat :-Puffle Bandanna * Member Party (Cove) :-Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :-Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Party :-Ice Cream Apron :-Blue Hawaiian Lei :-Green Inflatable Duck :-Flower Hairdress :-Green Sunglasses * Waddle on Water Party :-Umbrella Hat :-Blue Water Wings * Camp Penguin :-Marshmallow stick * Fall Fair All require tickets (At the prize shop) :-Feathered Tiara - 1200 tickets :-Circus Pin - 100 tickets :-Teddy Bear Player Card Background - 400 tickets :-Cotton Candy - 600 tickets :-Paddle ball Toy - 1500 tickets :-Candy Necklace - 700 tickets :-Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) - 1000 tickets :-Ping Pong Paddle Pin * Club Penguin's 2nd Anniversary :-Orange-Yellow Striped Party Hat * Halloween Party 2007 :-Pumpkin Basket :-Halloween Scarf (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Surprise Western Party :-Western Bandanna * Christmas Party 2007 :-Santa Hat :-Reindeer Antlers :-Christmas Scarf '2008' * Winter Fiesta Party 2008 :-Festive Maracas * Sub-Marine Party :-Yellow Snorkel :-Seashell Belt :-Anchor Pin * St.Patrick's Day 2008 :-Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat :-Book Pin * April Fool's Day 2008 :-Red Propeller Cap :-Swirly Glasses :-Crayon Pin * Pirate Party 2008 :-Sailor Hat :-Treasure Chest Pin :-Red & Black Sailor Shirt :-Rockhopper's Key Pin * Medieval Party 2008 :-Squire Tunic (May 16-25) :-Goblet Pin (May 9-22) :-Anvil Pin (May 23-June 5) :-Wizard Hat (May 23-25) * Summer Kick Off Water Party 2008 :-Ice Cream Apron :-Yellow Inflatable Duck :-Shell Necklace * Music Jam 2008 :-Maracas :-Music Jam T-shirt * Penguin Games :-Blue Face Paint :-Red Face Paint :-Gold Medal (Complete all events) 'Upcoming Parties' * Fall Fair (September 26-October 5) * Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary Party :-Party Hat (Color Unknown) * Halloween Party 2008 :-Pumpkin Basket :-Halloween Scarf (Complete the hunt) * Christmas Party 2008 :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf :-Santa Beard * Winter Fiesta 2009 :-Maracas (Color Unknown) 'Non-Party Events' * Flood at the Cave and the Mine :- Mining Hat * Coins for Change (December 2007) :- Bell :- Coins for Change Thank You Card * U.S.Independence Day Celebration :- No free item 'What party do you want to see?' * Color Party * Superhero party * Medieval party * Puffle Party * Secret Agent Party :-First party that HQ is decorated * Dunce Party :*Everyone gets dunces hats for free. Special dunce items can be purchased. These include blackboards with "2+2=5" scribbled on them. The music is just weird. Buildings have massive dunce hats on their roofs. -Yowuza * Surfing party * I want a Music party * Disco Party * Space Party * Ninja Party * Robot Party * Light Party :*Neon lights are plastered over every building. Free item is a glowstick. Fireworks everywhere and lightbulbs on building roofs. * Mad Scientist Party :*Free Lab jackets and test tubes, everywhere is turned into a laboratry. :*An opportunity for a new game: Where you make new elements or chemicals (E.g. Snowlium or Puffleagen) Fang Q 21:19, 24 September 2008 (UTC) * Human Party ** The first Humans arrive on Club Penguin and celebrate. Special items like fake ears can be purchased by both free players and members. *Winter Luau Party :*You throw coconuts instead of snowballs. The Mountain is a volcano etc. *Farm Party Decorations: Farms Rooms pig pen, Free stuff: Pig snouts, pitch forks, Cow shirt * Prehistoric Party :*Every room looks like a different period in earths history: Town = wikipedia:Cambrian Period Coffee Shop = wikipedia:Ordovician Period Night Club = wikipedia:Silurian Period Gift Shop = wikipedia:Devonian Period Plaza = wikipedia:Carboniferous Period Pet Shop = wikipedia:Permian Period The Stage = wikipedia:Early Triassic Period Play Pizza Parlor = wikipedia:Late Triassic Period Forest = wikipedia:Early Jurassic Period Cove = wikipedia:Late Jurassic Period Ski Village = wikipedia:Early Cretaceous Period Ski Hill = wikipedia:Mid Cretaceous Period Ski Lodge = wikipdia:Late Cretaceous Period Lodge Attic = wikipedia:Paleocene epoch Sport Shop = wikipedia:Eocene epoch Dojo = wikipedia:Oligocene epoch Iceberg = wikipedia:Miocene epoch HQ = wikipedia:Pliocene epoch Snow Forts = wikipedia:Pleistocene epoch Ice Rink = wikipedia:Holocene epoch New wikipedia:Ice age Igloos Free Dinosaur costumes. What are they looks like? --356556 15:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) *B.B. Party(Bikini Bottom Party) **The sky has flowers in it.The Pizza Parlor has become the Krusty Krab.There is a new igloo catalog that sells an anchor igloo,a rock igloo,a moai igloo,a pineapple igloo,and a tree dome igloo.They give out free spatulas(item),krabby patties(item),and clarinets(item).The new pin is a boat with wheels.To show your spirit,turn red,yellow,blue,pink,brown,or green!--'''''Arre 320 If you have something to say,say it! 17:39, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *Str00del PaRtY *Space Party **Everywhere looks like Space styled and the Free Items are Saturn Ring Necklace, Sun Hat, and Solar System Shirt and Space Adventure is back *Computer Party **Everything looks like computer stuff. Buildings look like giant computer parts.Night Club would be the inside of the computer, with motherboard and Dance Lounge would be the CD-ROM drive!!!! =) :-Internet DSL :-USB *Star Wars Party **Every room looks like a different Star Wars planet. Free Jedi and Sith robes and members can purchase different colored light sabers. Nintendo Party **Each place looks like any series from Nintendo **Free Items: Nintendo Cap, Green Tunic, Yoshi Hat, Pikachu Tail, and Captain Falcon's Helmet Category:Misc. Category:Lists * Category:Parties